Kagome and Koga together at last!
by clubkagome13
Summary: Koga kidnaps Kagome!Rated R for future chapters and language.They had their first date...sorta!How long will it take for Koga to go for a homerun?
1. So Good So Far

Hi everyone its me first fanfic hope you like.Review

DISCLAIMER:I do not own the little duckies of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Inuyasha, I don't like this place at all",Kagome said as she looked at the menacing people around her."I agree with Lady Kagome",Miroku said also looking around."Yes,I agree with Kagome and...Miroku",Sango said with a grimace,"I suggest we leave this village at once"."Yeah if you could call it a village",chimed in Shippo."Shutup,all of you!"Screamed Inuyasha.Then in a slightly lowered tone he turned to Kagome and said,"you said you scenced a jewel shard didn't you?"Kagome nodded at him and he smirked saying"well then were staying!""Okay,okay",shae said begrudgingly.The group walked on in silence ignoring the many stares they got along the way."Lady Kagome we would make better progress,I think if you tole us where you scence the Shards prescence",the monk said solemnly."Yeah where are they?"Inuyasha asked eagerly as they came towards a fork in the path. Kagome nodded and pointed down the left path."Okay!Kagome you and Shippo get on my back and Monk you get on Kilala with Sango,okay?" They all nodded,some less eagerly then aothers.They got ready and set off down the path. They reached the end of the path quickly with Inuyasha slowing down and then stopping.Kagome got off his back and he put his hand on the Tetsuaiga."Inuyasha why-",a look in his eyes yold her 'safety precautions'.He was about to run out when Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said "Let Kagome look out and tell you which person has the jewels so you don't have to slaughter everybody." "That makes scense,"Inuyasha said. He told Kagome and grimly she went over and peeked out and while everyone but Shippo put their hands on their weapons.She came back and said to Inuyasha "take the others because he's the one in the middle and he's really big and tough and has alot of bodygaurds and shards." "Even better", he said smirking he turned to though the others and said,"c'mon,I'll need your help."They nodded bravely and he turned to Kagome and Shippo and said "stay here it could be dangerous and he turned and left with Sango and Miroku.She nodded looking brave but really thinking '_oh no what if they get hurt?'_ .

MEANWHILE...

Unknown toInuyasha and his friends,theywere being watched from the bushes.The intruder was shaking with silent laughter. He was thinking '_ha!Stupid mutt!I purposely gave that youkai a couple shards hoping to lure you here and it worked!_ "Now my precious puppies go surround the mutt and his friends in the opening.No!Fill up the opening so he can't get out.I will go and call you back when I'm away,but don't go back the same way,spread you scent around.Now go! With that the intruder turned and continued to watch Kagome.There was a hungry glimmer in his eyes as he thought'_now I can take back what is mine_...

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE cliff hanger! Bet you can guess who it was! I will update as soon as possible. You don't _have_ to review for me to update buuuuuuuuuuuuut it wooouuuuld be nice! Flames if you want(A/N don't know what flames are!Probably a mean review.) :)BYE:)


	2. Stealing Away

Disclaimer:sobI do not

own Inuyasha sob

Stealing Away

"EEEEEEEE!"AN eerie scream echoed through the opening.A scream that sent chills down Inuyasha's spine,because without even looking he knew it came from Kagome."KAGOME!"Inuyasha screamed,Tetsuaiga out.But just as he was about to lunge towards the path,hundreds of wolves surrounde them blocking the opening."They're Koga's!"Sango screeched."Yes,and he's after Kagome!"Miroku said fiercly as he used his hell-hole on some of the wolves.He turned to the Youkai with the shards and said "give me the shards or you get the same".The Youkai gave up without a fight.The remaining wolves started closing in on Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku."I see alot of wolves but where's Koga?"Sango asked sounding frightened.As if in answer to her question a lone howl rose up and surrounded them.It ended and the wolves vanished and even though it was gone it still chilled them."Koga's got Kagome",Inuyasha said obviously."We know that now we've got to find her",Sango said.Inuyasha got down and started sniffing the ground for a couple minutes then he said "damnit!The ground smells to much of wolves!"

Oh No!Will they find a scent or will they not even care after awhile,after all Kagome iiiis only his 'shard-detector'.Sorry its so short got to finish chp 3. will try and post a chapter everyday.Puhleeeeeease review.Flames if you want.Me buh you bye buh-bye!1


End file.
